nazizombiesplusfandomcom-20200215-history
Day of the Departed (movie)/Transcript
Prologue The movie opens with a view of the Fractured Realm, showing the realm is merely a destroyed version of California from the former future timeline, with several floating islands of various parts of the state being surrounded by a bluish-purple void with lightning at the bottom. Mac (narrating): How long ago was it? How long has it been since the demise of Xarcoh, the leader of the Soulless? As Mack is narrating, the camera zooms around the Fractured Realm. Mac (narrating): It was 2035. My colleagues and I were searching for our lost friends, who had seemingly sacrificed themselves to stop the notorious Unit 14 research organization from creating a loop in time itself. It had been a few weeks following Unit 14's attack on nearly every nuclear power plant in the world, causing the world to be reduced to nothing but a barren wasteland. Despite this, we never gave up on our friends. Our determination ultimately gave us hope, when we ultimately discovered the Soulless of one of our friends, TJ. However, his Soulless attacked us, forcing us to slay him. We learned before his demise of the Soulless themselves, learning that they were what remained of our friends; they were hollow shells without a soul. We traveled the world, slaying the Soulless of O'Ryan and Chris at two of the Soulless' bases before we ultimately confronted the Soulless of Roach, Xarcoh, within Tunisia. It was here where we defeated him, and released our friends' snared souls from the Harbinger. However, as a result, we were ultimately lost within Limbo. During this, flashbacks of the events of The Disaster saga are shown. Mac (narrating): At some point during our "stay" in Limbo, we ended up in a place known as the Fractured Realm, becoming "departed" in the process. This place was once the future itself, believe it or not. However, it was sealed off with the use of a mysterious artifact, rendering the timeline as its own realm of existence. The reasons for this was because of both the instability of the timeline, as well as what was in it; the work and horrors of Unit 14. All of their Element X experiments, their "pets"; all of them remained in the realm once it was sealed off. If the Fractured Realm was to be opened onto another realm of existence, it would ultimately bring upon the end... for all of us. The Day of the Departed logo then appears on the screen before fading away. Plot Act I The camera then cuts to a view of the moon in another timeline. The following text appears on the bottom left hand of the screen: * "Day of the Departed" * August 21st, 2017 * Chinatown, San Francisco, California The camera then pans downwards, revealing the city of San Francisco at night. The camera then cuts to Chinatown, showing the area is decorated in Chinese lanterns and various other things, with people celebrating the festivities. High in the sky above however, a small green ball of energy begins to form. As the light intensifies, it proceeds to explode, revealing the departed spirit of Gruntijackal. Gruntijackal: *grunts* Yeargh! HIRU MASAKI! Where are you, you- wait... where... where am I? Gruntijackal looks around before noticing that he is nothing but a departed spirit. Gruntijackal: I've... died? But, if I'm dead, then how am I here in this realm of existence? In Chinatown below, people begin to cheer towards the skies above. Gruntijackal looks in confusion before noticing the moon, where he sees an eclipse beginning to form. Gruntijackal: That eclipse... I've heard tales of it so long ago. The rarest in all of existence; the Green Eclipse! A normal eclipse combined with an Element 115 meteor... This eclipse has powers beyond imagination when it reaches futility. If I could unlock those powers, I could use them to resurrect myself and bring great devastation to the world for what it has done to me! *laughs* Hm... but how to catalyze that power... Gruntijackal begins to use what little energy he has left to tap into the Aether, where he begins to search for a way to unlock the Green Eclipse's power. In his search, he discovers a file on the Yin Blade. Gruntijackal: "The Yin Blade... A sacred and mystical weapon of unknown origins. It is said to hold so much dark magic within it that if it was to ever break, it would have devastating consequences on the entire universe." Gruntijackal continues to read the file to himself before something catches his eye. Gruntijackal: "...has the power to create rifts in the very fabric of reality itself. When paired with the powers of an eclipse, it can open rifts to any realm the user desires..." That's it! I will use the Yin Blade to tear open the Rift of Resurrection, which will allow me to be reborn! *laughs* Gruntijackal continues to read the file. Gruntijackal: 'Hm... it's said that the Yin Blade is currently on display at the San Francisco Museum of Craft and Design. ''*looks towards the moon* I guess it's time to pay them... a visit. Gruntijackal laughs once more as he then proceeds to transform his spirit into a ghostly humanoid version of himself before zooming down to the city below. Meanwhile in an alleyway in Chinatown, a black and white portal opens. After a few moments, Roach, O'Ryan, Chris, and TJ emerge from the portal. After they exit, the portal closes. Roach then de-summons the Harbinger. 'Roach: '''Boys, welcome to Chinatown in San Francisco, California. This is the Arc 1 universe, timeline, whatever you want to call it. ''The group looks around. '''TJ: Why have we come here, Roach? Roach: Today's date is August 21st, 2017. Today... is the Day of the Departed, and the night of the rarest eclipse in all of existence. O'Ryan: The Day of the Departed? What's it for? Roach: It is a day of remembrance for all to enjoy. Today we commemorate our fallen friends and family, and to settle our debts. I thought today would be a good day for us to celebrate as well, considering all we've done and been through the past few years. Chris: Commemoration, huh? Who are you going to commemorate, Roach? Roach: I've come to commemorate my fallen future self. Y'know, the one I made a promise to, so long ago... and the one I killed in order to try and secure a better tomorrow. It's time I pay my respects to him. I would imagine you would all like to do the same to your future selves as well... Chris: '''But mine was evil... He tried to kill us all! '''Roach: Chris... Deep down you and I both know the real reason behind his motives. Like the rest of us, Unit 14 had brainwashed our future selves into believing delusional lies in order to create their loop in time. I know deep down he would have wanted to harm you... especially his brother. Chris then begins to think. Chris: *sighs* You're right. I guess it's time to settle our debt, then. Roach: Good. Now, go forth and have fun here and enjoy the festivities. But never lose sight of the true meaning of the Day of the Departed. Now go! We'll meet up back here at the end of the eclipse. The other three then nod. The group then walks out of the alley before splitting up. A montage of the group having fun at the festival is then show for a couple minutes. The camera then pans away from the festival and up towards the forming eclipse. Mac (narrating): It was supposed to be a night of joy and remembrance for everyone. However, it would soon take a serious turn for the worst... The camera then cuts to the San Francisco Museum of Craft and Design, where Gruntijackal lands just before it. Gruntijackal: It is time... Gruntijackal marches up the stairs leading into the museum, using his ghostly powers to phase through the main doors. Gruntijackal continues through the museum until he finds the Yin Blade's display case. Gruntijackal: At last... it's mine! Gruntijackal phases his arm through the display case, picking up the Yin Blade and taking it out of the case. As Gruntijackal laughs as the dark powers of the Yin Blade restores some of his powers, an alarm goes off, causing the museum to begin to lockdown. Gruntijackal: Oh, please. As if an alarm is going to help anyone stop me! A security guard then rushes into the scene and catches Gruntijackal by the case. Security Guard: You! Drop it, now! The guard then raises his pistol and aims it at Gruntijackal. Gruntijackal: *laughs* Go on, mortal. Do your worst! Gruntijackal proceeds to go invisible with the Yin Blade. The sounds of Gruntijackal running towards the guard can be heard. Security Guard: Wh-what?! Where did you- The guard's pistol is suddenly slapped out of his hands. '' '''Security Guard: '''What the heck?! How did... OOF! ''The guard is then kicked in the stomach, sending him flying backwards into a sword display case, shattering the case. Picking up the sword, the guard looks around until Gruntijackal appears in front of him with the Yin Blade, swinging it towards the guard. The guard manages to deflect Gruntijackal's attack with the sword, engaging the ghost in a sword fight. The fight goes on for roughly three minutes. Gruntijackal: Impressive, mortal. I expected less from you... But can your puny sword help you against this?! Gruntijackal proceeds to extend the Yin Blade from its hilt, revealing it to be attached to the hilt by a chain. Gruntijackal proceeds to use the Yin Blade to slice apart the guard's sword. Security Guard: Ah! Gruntijackal kicks the guard backwards again, where he lands on the ground. Retracting the Yin Blade back to its hilt, Gruntijackal holds the guard at swordpoint with the Yin Blade. Gruntijackal: I'm afraid to say that you've reached the end of the line. Goodbye, mortal! Just before Gruntijackal can finish off the now cowering guard, more security guards arrive at the scene. Gruntijackal: Hmph. Loathsome pests. Gruntijackal proceeds to charge up a ball of dark energy from his left hand before sending it flying towards the incoming guards. The ball explodes, knocking the guards down. Gruntijackal: Enough fooling around! I have more important things to be doing, such as using this weapon to tear open the Rift of Resurrection! The security guard Gruntijackal fought then leans up. Security Guard: Wh-what? What are you saying?! Gruntijackal: I'm saying that with that rift, I can resurrect myself from my departed form, and bring great devastation to all of the world with my true power! *laughs* ''Just like what that fool Hiru did... '''Security Guard:' But sir, you have no idea what that weapon is capable of! It will do more than just open that Rift of Resurrection you speak of... it will... Gruntijackal: 'Silence, mortal! Enough has been said. It is time for the day of reckoning to begin! ''Gruntijackal proceeds to go invisible again with the Yin Blade, leaving the guards behind in pain and confusion. '''Security Guard: No, wait! You don't know what you're doing! Gruntijackal then exits the museum with the Yin Blade in hand. As several police cars speed towards the museum, Gruntijackal exits from his invisibility and proceeds to blast the police cars backwards with his powers. With the police dealt with for the time being, Gruntijackal then levitates off the ground before flying towards Chinatown. The camera then cuts to the sky, showing that the eclipse has just formed. Gruntijackal lands on the top of the Transamerica Pyramid near Chinatown with the Yin Blade in hand. Gruntijackal proceeds to extend the Yin Blade once more before looking down towards the festival. Gruntijackal: 'Mortals! It is time to witness true power... and, my rebirth! ''Gruntijackal begins to swing the Yin Blade around towards the eclipse. After a few moments of swing, the blade part beings to pull out the chain part as far as it could go as the blade begins to spin on its own. As Gruntijackal shows an evil grin, a small rift begins to form in the skies above. '''Gruntijackal: Yes! It is working! As the rift begins to expand on its own, Gruntijackal retracts the Yin Blade back to its hilt as he laughs maniacally. Gruntijackal: The day of reckoning... has arrived! Suddenly, a bright light flashes from the rift as the ground begins to shake violently. Gruntijackal: Ahaha... huh? Wh-what is going on here?! Isn't this the Rift of Resurrection?! As the rift continues to expand in the skies above, Gruntijackal uses his powers to show the Yin Blade's file. Gruntijackal skims through the file once again up to the part he left off. Gruntijackal: "However, there is one exception to this all. There is only one eclipse's power that the user cannot control with the Yin Blade to create whatever rift they desire; the Green Eclipse. If the Yin Blade attempts to create a rift using the powers of the Green Eclipse, the results could ultimately jeopardize all of existence..." WHAT?! Then... where does this lead to...? Suddenly, a strong wind of sorts causes Gruntijackal to begin to lose his balance as it pushes his towards the rift. Gruntijackal: No, wait! The rift is pulling me in! Gruntijackal soon drops the Yin Blade down to the streets below before grabbing the side of the building in an attempt to prevent himself from going into the rift. Gruntijackal: No! This-this can't be happening to me! What... what have I done?! Gruntijackal soon loses his grip as he is then pulled towards the rift. Gruntijackal: No! NO! NOOOOO! Gruntijackal is ultimately consumed by the rift as the screen goes black dramatically. Act II The camera cuts back to the festival, where Roach, O'Ryan, Chris, and TJ meet up and look at the forming rift above. TJ: What is happening?! Roach: I recognize that void within that growing rift... it's... it's the Fractured Realm! O'Ryan: The Fractured Realm? What is the Fractured Realm?! Roach: It's a realm that was created out of the remains of the former future timeline once it was sealed off by the powers of the Summoning Key so long ago! Somehow, it's been opened! But, how?! The realm is near impossible to open! TJ: Is the opening of this realm bad? Roach: Very... it ultimately means... the end of all times. The sounds of thunder can be heard. Chris: But what's inside that realm that could be so dangerous?! Roach: Inside that realm are horrors that were left to be forgotten... the work of Unit 14. All of their experiments, their research... and most importantly... their "pets". O'Ryan: Pets? But, that could only mean... Oh, no... Suddenly, the ground begins to shake violently once again as several objects and debris emerge from the rift in the sky, dropping onto the festival below. A container containing Element X then lands in front of the group. Chris: Ah, crap. As screams fill the air, some could be identified as something else. Roach then proceeds to summon the Harbinger as the others summon their weapons as well. Roach: Stay alert... things are about to get messy. Suddenly, zombies begin to appear. The four then cry out their battle cries as they charge into action. The scene then cuts to the Federal Bureau of Investigation Headquarters In Washington D.C., where a satellite is observing San Francisco. FBI Agent: Sir, we have a situation over in San Francisco Bay! FBI Director: What's going on over there? FBI Agent: A strange... rift of sorts, has torn open in the skies above Chinatown. Dozens of reports of strange activity are rolling in heavy. Local PD are on site, but we haven't heard back from any of the teams deployed. FBI Director: Do we have any special op teams in the area? FBI Agent: 'We have Charlie team in Oakland, but that's it. All other forces are out of state. It's the Day of the Departed, they're on holiday. '''FBI Director: '''Then it'll be just them until we can get some reinforcements over there. Get me in contact with the team. ''The camera then cuts over to Oakland. In Oakland just a couple miles from San Francisco, Charlie team are having food at a Burger King. 'FBI Director (over comms): '''Charlie 8, come in, this is Kingpin. We have a code black in Chinatown in San Francisco. Respond. ''The leader of Charlie team picks up his radio. '''Charlie Team Leader: Go ahead Kingpin, send your traffic. FBI Director (over comms): We're getting reports of strange activity coming from the Day of the Departed festival in Chinatown. We're sending out more squads to help investigate, but you and your team are currently all we have for now in the area. Local PD are on site, but we've lost nearly all communications with them. We don't know quite yet what's going on, so be prepared for a potential gunfight. Charlie Team Leader: Copy all. We'll radio in once we're there. Charlie 8-1 out. The team then exits the Burger King, where they head over to their van in the parking lot. There, they put on their gear and ready their weapons before entering their van and driving to Chinatown. Meanwhile in southern San Francisco, the Mercs are in a white van driving down the highway. Mercs Leader (over comms): Alpha team, report. Mercs Soldier: Go ahead boss, what's up? Mercs Leader: An FBI team is inbound for the Day of the Departed festival in Chinatown to investigate a large disturbance over there. Our agents in the area are down, but they've informed command of a supposed WMD on site. You are to secure this weapon and deal with any FBI agents in your way. Mercs Soldier: Copy all, we'll get it done. The soldier then puts the radio in the cupholder of the van before speeding down the highway towards downtown. At the festival a little bit later, Charlie team ascends over a little knoll, passing under a Chinese structure. Charlie Team Leader: Kingpin, we've arrived at Chinatown. So far it seems the area is... abandoned. We'll continue our sweep of the sector and move to Sector C in five minutes. FBI Director (over comms): Keep me informed. I have reinforcements on their way, they should be there in about fifteen minutes. Charlier Team Leader: 'Copy that, sir. ''As they move into the area, they come under fire from the Mercs team. '''Charlie Team Leader: God damn! Kingpin! We've come under fire! It appears to be the Mercs! Tell those reinforcements to double time it, now! FBI Director (over comms): All reinforcements have been notified. Just hold tight. As the two teams battle through the area, they catch the attention of some nearby zombies, who proceed to get into the action. This catches the attention of both factions. Mercs Soldier: Ah, shit. The next ten minutes of the movie show of the fighting going on through the area, changing between the FBI and Mercs' point of view. A few blocks away, under below the Transamerica Pyramid, a purple hearse like limousine pulls up. The back door of the limo opens up, revealing the infamous movie director Willard Wyler. Wyler: Ah, such chaos! Such mayhem! I'll have to take note of this for my next big project and return to the big screen! Wyler then pulls out a note pad and begins to take note of his surroundings. Wyler: Let's see, there will be destroyed buildings, zombies of course, and... hm? Suddenly, Wyler notices the Yin Blade laying in the middle of the street. Wyler: Hold the press! What is this? Wyler walks over to the Yin Blade, where he picks it up and inspects it. Wyler: It... it can't be! *to the limo driver* Driver! We've seen enough! It's time to return to the theater! Wyler then returns to his limo, which then proceeds to drive away from the scene. The camera then pans up from the city into the rift. Act III Inside the rift, Mac, Doc, Gary, and Peterson are at what remains of the Griffith Observatory, where the exit rift has formed over the pillar in the center of the courtyard. Gary: You know what's coincidental, guys? Peterson: What's up? Gary: This is where the original rift was sealed, which sealed off this place from the rest of reality. Now, the new rift that was just created is exactly where the last one was. Mac: Funny. But now's not the time for being funny. Right now, this rift is our ticket out of here. Doc: But the rift is formed in the sky above San Francisco. It's gonna be a hard landing once we pass through. The four then look around before finding a lone parachute near the bathroom stalls at the parking lot. Peterson: One parachute, four of us. How's this going to work? Mac: Don't worry, I have a plan. Mac then grabs the parachute. Mack: Follow me, we're going to climb the pillar in order to reach the rift. The four then climb up to the top of the pillar. There, Mac puts on the parachute. Gary: What's the plan? Mac: What I'm hoping is going to happen is when the parachute is pulled open, the chute will be pulled in by the rift. You guys are going to hold onto me as tight as you can, and it should pull us all into the rift as well. When we start descending, you guys need to hold on tight. Before this can happen, Doc notices something. Doc: 'Hold up. Look below the pillar! ''The four look down, where they see a control panel. '''Peterson: Isn't that the control panel that was used to activate the Summoning Key in order to seal the original rift? Doc: It is. I'm thinking if it still has some juice left, I can transfer its power into us, allowing us to become mortal again. Mack: I don't get all that science or voodoo stuff Doc, but whatever gets us human again... Do it! Doc then slides down the pillar, where he activates the control panel. The four then grasp onto the pillar as it charges up, causing them to become mortal again. Gary: It's working! I... I can feel! After a few moments, the four become mortal again. Suddenly, the control panel begins to spark while also sending a beam of energy into the rift above. Doc: It's time to go! Hurry! The beam of energy then stops. Doc climbs to the top of the pillar. There, he, Gary, and Peterson grab ahold of Mac. Mac: Let's hope this works! Mac pulls the pin on the parachute, releasing the chute, which gets caught in the rift's gravitational pull. As planned, the four are pulled into the rift with the chute, which transports them to the skies above San Francisco. As this happens, the pillar is destroyed by the control panel's malfunction. Mac: Hold on! As the three hold on, Mac uses the parachute to land safely on a rooftop. Peterson: Is everyone alright? Gary: 'I'm good! ''Mac takes off his parachute as the four then look around. Suddenly, the sound of loud banging can be heard from a nearby door. '''Doc: Could it be zombies? Mac: I don't know... let's find out! The four ready their weapons as Mac forcefully opens the door. Roach, O'Ryan, Chris, and TJ all pile out of the doorway, falling on top of each other. Mac: No... it can't be! Roach gets up and looks towards the four. A surprised look can be seen on Roach's face. Roach: Mac? Is it really you? Mack: It is Roach... it is. Roach rushes over to Mack, hugging him. The others soon get up. Roach: It's... it's been so long, my old friend! How... how are you even here? The last I saw you four, you were all trapped within Limbo! Mac: There was more that happened than you last saw. Mack then flashes back to the events of Purge. Mac (narrating): We had followed your Soulless Xarcoh into the rift between reality and Limbo, trying to stop him from escaping. Shots of the final battle in Purge is shown, with Xarcoh grasping his heart after the final blow. Xarcoh (in flashback): So... this is my destiny. Xarcoh fades away. Following this, the Harbinger glows, with Mac grabbing ahold of it. Shots of Mac releasing the souls from the Harbinger is shown. Mac (narrating): After Xarcoh's demise, we were about to leave ourselves, but with his death, the rift began to disperse. I had no choice but to release your souls from the Harbinger immediately, or else none of us would've escaped to see another day. The camera follows the souls as they exit the rift. After they exit, the rift closes, shining a bright light. The camera then shows Mac, Doc, Gary, and Peterson in Limbo, looking around aimlessly. Mac (narrating): Not only had we become lost in Limbo, but the process turned us into departed spirits... ghosts, to be precise. I don't know how long we were there, but it seemed like we were there for centuries... However, sometime afterwards, there was what seemed to be... an accident. In Mac's flashback, it depicts the group stumbling upon a tear in Limbo, leading to an unknown location. The four enter the tear, appearing in the Fractured Realm. Upon entering the tear, it closes behind them. Mac (narrating): 'Through unknown means, a tear to the Fractured Realm had manifested itself in Limbo. When I entered the realm, I felt a chill going down my back. I immediately recognized that place... I thought it was home. I was... wrong. ''The flashback ends as Mac continues his story. '''Mac: We remained in the Fractured Realm for, oh I would say for about five weeks. Eventually, today came, when the rift in the sky formed. How it formed is beyond me, but we managed to use it to escape the Fractured Realm. TJ: One question. You said you guys turned into ghosts. But now you guys are human. How did that happen? Doc: During our escape, we utilized the pillar. Chris: The pillar? Roach: The polarization pillar at the observatory. The device that was designed to seal rifts through space-time. You used it to restore yourselves? Peterson: Indeed, and it was a good idea, too. O'Ryan: Why's that? Gary: The pillar, while turning us back into humans, also shot a beam of energy into the rift. If my theory is correct, the rift should begin to seal itself by the end of the eclipse, due to both the pillar and the eclipse's magic both becoming unavailable to sustain the rift. Suddenly, zombies begin to climb up the side of the building. Mac proceeds to shoot it with his pistol. Mac: We must hold out until the eclipse ends. Peterson: Agreed. Now, let's kick some zombie ass. Everyone readies their weapons as more zombies arrive at the scene. Act IV The camera cuts back to the Fractured Realm, where Gruntijackal can be seen laying on the ground. The camera then pans onto his face, with his eyes suddenly opening. Gruntijackal can then be heard growling. Back in Chinatown, the eight are still fighting against the zombies, fighting through buildings and rooftops together. This goes on for fifteen minutes. After this time has passed, the rift in the sky begins to slowly close. O'Ryan: Look! The rift is closing! As the others look up towards the rift, they notice that all of the zombies stop moving. Their eyes then stop glowing as they then collapse onto the ground. The zombies, along with the Element X sample are then pulled into the sky, where they begin to re-enter the rift. TJ: What's going on?! Roach: The rift is sucking in everything non-mortal that exited the rift back into it! Chris: But wait, doesn't that mean... Gruntijackal: It means your time is up! Suddenly, a ball of light then zooms out of the rift, crashing in front of the group. The light fades out, revealing Gruntijackal in his true form. O'Ryan: What is that?! Gruntijackal: I am Gruntijackal, the last zombie commander and ruler of the new Aether. And I have come to bring you back to where you four belong! Gary: But we escaped fair and square. We even were able to become mortal again, unlike you. Gruntijackal: That may be, but if I'm not to be allowed to remain, then neither should you all! Gruntijackal grabs ahold of Mac, Doc, Gary, and Peterson. Roach, Chris, TJ, and O'Ryan all summon their weapons. Roach: You... you're responsible for this whole mess, aren't you?! Gruntijackal: Indeed I am. However, I myself had not anticipated this outcome. I merely wished to tear open the Rift of Resurrection, which would allow me to become physical once more, and allow me to conquer this pitiful realm of existence, and eventually ALL realms! However, because the eclipse's extreme powers, it opened the rift to the Fractured Realm, to which I shall return to with these four! Gruntijackal attempts to fly away, but Roach manages to unlock his powers he had as a Soulless, keeping Gruntijackal down on the ground. Gruntijackal: What?! What are you doing?! Roach: We're doing what we couldn't do before... saving our friends! Gruntijackal: You can try. The four charge into action as Gruntijackal then summons his own weapon and proceeds to combat them. A final battle begins, which lasts for about five minutes. As this happens, the rift continues to close, with Gruntijackal slowly beginning to raise from the ground. Roach struggles in keeping Gruntijackal down with his powers. Gruntijackal: You're running out of time, mortals! Soon, all will be lost! Roach: Not today! Roach begins to charge Gruntijackal alone. Chris: Roach, wait! As Roach runs, he begins to charge a beam of energy from the Harbinger. Roach then jumps into the air, where he proceeds to shoot the beam from the Harbinger at Gruntijackal. This causes him to drop Mac, Doc, Gary, and Peterson, who proceed to grab ahold of a streetlight. Roach then releases Gruntijackal from his powers, causing him to launch into the sky towards the rift. Gruntijackal: NOOO! Argh! I WILL ONE DAY RETURN, AND CONSUME ALL WHO ATTEMPT TO STOP ME! I WILL RETURN!!! Gruntijackal re-enters the rift, which proceeds to close in a bright explosion. Back on the ground, Mac, Doc, Gary, and Peterson let go of the streetlight. Peterson: Is... is it over? Doc: It is... we're finally free! The eight rejoice over their success. The camera begins to pan away from the city and towards the sky above. Roach (narrating): It had been a long, long journey. We've come so far, and in the end, it came to a close. We've battled Unit 14, destroyed their projects, and saved the world from complete annihilation. After the festival, we ultimately decided to remain in this realm, in order to protect it one day from evil alike. The camera then pans towards the moon. The screen fades to black. Roach (narrating): Happy Day of the Departed. The credits then play. Epilogue Following the credits, the camera pans on Wyler's theater in New York City shortly after the Day of the Departed. Inside the projector room, Wyler is experimenting with the Yin Blade. Wyler: It is as I feared... this weapon is truly the Yin Blade. Wyler continues to inspect the weapon. Wyler: But what to do? I cannot allow such an instrument of doom to remain in our reality... While inspecting the Yin Blade, Wyler notices his "Zombies in Spaceland" film playing in the background. Wyler: Ah... that's it! Wyler proceeds to swing the Yin Blade towards the bigscreen in the theater below, ultimately creating a small tear in front of the bigscreen. Wyler runs from the projector room to the theater with the Yin Blade in hand. Upon entering the theater, he stares at the tear. Wyler: I will hide it not in our reality, but in my reality! Wyler proceeds to enter the tear, where he finds himself in the "Zombies in Spaceland" film itself. With his dark magic, Wyler creates a new part of the movie; a secret room within the underground hallways. Wyler proceeds to lock the Yin Blade within a safe in the room before returning back to the theater, where he manages to close the tear with his powers. As Wyler walks out of the theater, an ominous evil laugh can be heard as the bigscreen gains a neon green outline as the camera cuts out, ending the movie. Category:Day of the Departed